The Flooded Toilet
by Kojima Ayumi
Summary: Weiss is stuck with a flooded house, and guess who did it? (tiny shounen-ai in here)


Heya people. Just had tiny commetns about who's talking. Seriously, read slowly and you can actually tell who's speaking, but for the benefit of reading easier, I put the characters name in front of the speech. :) If you don't know who the characters are, you shouldn't be here. There isn't much movement, 'cause you know,USE your imagination. Pity Ken a little in this one for getting the blame.

* * *

Toilet(s): Flooded  
Rooms: Flooded:  
Stairway: Wet like shit  
Living: Stuff are floating  
Dining: Dining's in the kitchen  
So... Kitchen: (luckily) half-flooded  
Mission room: slightly flooded, that's the only place the guys can be without getting very wet.

* * *

Y: "KEN HIDAKA. Explain just HOW did you bust the pipe line?"

K: "What did I do! It was after the mission and I was only in the toilet"

Y: "'Only in the toilet' doesn't fit the full description, Ken"

K: "So you three are blaming me that I spoilt the pipe! Be reasonable you guys! I only wanted to clean the blood off my shirt!"

Y: "Yeah, and you had to burst the pipes because of it."

K: "I DID NOT BURST IT!"

R: "Then explain how it is now."

K: "Well, I was just washing my shirt in the sink…"

O: "Ken-kun, how many times did I tell you not to wash clothes in the sink?"

K: "Gee, I'm sorry. I was just washing you know. The next thing I knew, the whole place was flowing with water."

Y: "Lemme guess, Kenken, you fell asleep while washing? Further more STANDING?"

K: "Shut up Yoji. You're not helping me in anyway."

R: "Continue."

K: "Well then, I think I left my bugnuk somewhere…"

Y: "You sure you didn't flush it down and cause the place to flood?"

R: "Shut up Kudou, and let me finish will you?"

Y: "Fine fine…"

K: "…"

Rest: "…"

K: "…"

Y: "I thought you said you wanted to finish."

K: "I forgot what I wanted to say…"

Y: "Damn you."

K: "Thank you. Go damn yourself."

O: "Anyway, ken-kun, did you find your bugnuks?"

K: "Yeah. They were on the other side of the toilet bowl."

O: "Uh huh… then?"

K: "I picked it up and placed it on the toilet bowl instead. You know it rusts if it touches water."

Y: "And it doesn't rust when it touches blood…"

K: "Hey, it's blood-proof, but not water-proof. Got a problem with that?"

Y: "In fact I do."

K: "SHUT UP"

R: "Kudou, stop cutting in or you'll drink up the water upstairs."

Y: "…"

K: "After that I went back to washing… actually, while picking up my bugnuks I left the water running. You know, soak the shirt?"

O: "And that's how it got flooded?"

K: "Only in the basin. I removed my shirt and it drained off as usual."

O: "That doesn't really explain how the lines burst."

K: "Well, my bugnuks slipped because my hands were slippery…"

Rest: "…………"

K: "And it fell against one of the pipes."

Y: "See! I new it was you!"

K: "HOLD IT! I'm not done yet! It scratched the pipe a LITTLE bit, but it isn't deep enough to make the pipe pop."

R: "But the currents in the pipes are strong enough to make it burst."

O: "So Ken-kun, you are the indirect cause of this flood we are in."

K: "Fine! I'm sorry! Happy?"

R: "Not really. We are stuck in the basement. We can only hope that Manx or Birman comes to open the front door."

Y: "And let themselves get washed away."

O: "There goes our mission."

K: "Anyone wanna call the fireman?"

Y: "And tell them our claw friend here ripped the pipe apart?"

K: "I did not rip it apart! It just popped…"

Y: "Means the same thing."

K: "I am SO going to kill you, Yoji… Once I get outta here…"

Y: "By all means."

K: "Damn it! I wanna get out of here!"

Y: "Who doesn't?"

K: "I wanna get out more than you three combined together."

O: "Don't be so mean! When did I get involved?"

K: "Yadda yadda…"

Y: "Hey look, Julie's biscuits."

K: "I don't remember having and BISCUITS in the mission room."

Y: "Neither do I."

O: "Nu-uh."

All: "…"

Y: "Aya you brought this in?"

R: "Nope."

O: "Then how…?"

K: "It could only mean…"

Y: "THE WATER'S COMING IN FROM THE KITCHEN! AHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sploosh. Sploosh. Sploosh.**

**Ten minutes later.**

Y: "Well, at least we're out."

K: "_cough_ Seroiusly, Yoji, I'm really _cough_ going to kill you."

Y: "That's the second time you said that."

K: "I know."

Y: "What are we going to do about the house now?"

O: "Vacuum?"

Y: "Who vacuums water?"

O: "Water vacuum machine."

Y: "Har har, Omi."

O: "I'm not joking."

K: "What about the flowers?"

Y: "They get plenty of water now."

K: "Yeah right. Quit the sarcasm. We have to find a way outta this."

Y: "Where's Aya?"

R: "Behind you."

Y: "Oh, so you're the only one who managed to get washed out standing?"

R: "…"

Y: "I'll take that as a yes…"

K: "What are we going to do with the house!"

O: "Any options?"

R: "One, we can spend the day cleaning, two, we can hire some people to do it."

Y: "No third option."

R: "You can think of it."

Y: "No thanks…"

S: "Oh look, drenched kitties."

Three: "SCHWARZ!"

S: "At your service. What happened to your house?"

Y: "Kenken here, flooded it."

K: "Shut up Yoji."

N: "So, now you're stuck outside?"

O: "Pretty much. You got a plan?"

S: "For us or for you?"

F: "Floods hurt God…"

S: "Yes Farf, so what are you guys going to do again?"

K: "Help us with the thinking."

S: "I don't think Brad here seen you guys in a vision."

C: "I don't read unnecessary things."

K: "Thanks a lot. Are you guys going to help or not?"

N: "Well, if you wanna catch a cold in wet clothes."

Y: "So you guys do actually have a heart…"

S: "Is that an insult blondy?

Y: "Yes it was, are you helping us or not?"

N: "We can lend a hand by lending you proper clothes."

R: "Too proper to be exact."

O: "Huh? Aya-kun, you don't hate Schwarz anymore?"

R: "How can I hate them when my boyfriend is inside?"

Y, K: "OMG! AYA! YOU! WITH SCHWARZ! THE WORLD IS IN CHAOS!"

O: "Not really. Look on the bright side, at least we got our enemies to help, which means we aren't enemies anymore!"

Y: "And Mr. Ice is okay with that?"

S: "Don't worry about him. Everything is under control."

R: "Yeah, when you're head is unattached to your neck."

S: "Tsk, tsk. Ayan, how can you be so mean to me? After all, I am your boyfriend…"

C: "SCHULDICH. GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF HIM."

S: "Yes O' fearless leader."

K: "Wait, so Aya's with who?"

S: "Bradley and me."

**Two out of the eight people faints.**

**Guess who.**

OWARI


End file.
